


Can you remember?

by DovahCourts



Series: Sastiel Work [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Hospitals, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Castiel Whump, M/M, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: CRACKThat was the last thing Castiel heard before the world went black





	Can you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story

He woke up, on the hospital bed.  
The heart monitor blipped, IV bag dripping, long strings extending from his arm starting from the patches; and an oximeter on his fingertip, and a bandage wrapped around his head.  
Eyes looking around before setting on a tall man.  
"Who...are you?" he said, the taller man gulped nervously.  
  
"I'm Sam, I'm your friend." 

"Oh.."

"Do you remember your name?"

"No...I don't...I don't think I have a name.."

"Your name is Castiel, you and I went hunting."  
  
Sam remembers what happened, in the forest...

** _Gunshots rang through the air, followed by a snarl._ **  
** _Sam and Castiel were hunting a werewolf, one they have been hunting for a long time; Sam had managed to injure its leg to slow it down, but that made it even angrier._ **  
** _It jumped over to Castiel knocking him down, causing his head to hit a rock with a loud crack._ **  
** _Sam had shot the werewolf in the heart and went to go check on Castiel, but it was too late._ **  
** _Blood pooled out, too much blood....oh God..._ **

"What were we hunting?"

"Werewolf."

"Were...wolf??"

"Yeah..." Sam said with a sigh.

"Why were we hunting that?"

"It's...it's what we do Cass."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

****_"Cass!?" Sam yelled, shaking the shorter man's body hoping to get a response.  
_ **_His heartbeat thumped fast as his breathing took a quick pace, p_ ** **_anicking he placed two fingers on Castiel's artery; in relief, his heart rate slowed down when he felt the fluttering pulse from the hand.  
So he held Castiel's body, looking for the nearest hospital._ **

Castiel blinked, before replying "So we're killing these for no reason?".  
"We have a reason, Cass," said Sam as he reached his hand out to grab the railings of the hospital bed "we're saving people by killing things like them."

"What are things like them?"

"Wendigos, Vampires, Arachnes, Djinns, Ghouls, Khan Worms, Kitsunes, Lamias, Nachzehrers, Ōkamis, Pishtacos, Rawheads, Rugaru, Shapeshifters, Skinwalkers, Sirens, Vetalas, Wraiths, Leviathans," the list went on and on as Castiel's eyes widened.  
  
"That's...a lot of monsters...are there any good ones?"

"Yeah! There was a Kitsune I met when I was younger, Amy Pond, there was a Vampire who only fed on Cattle, which was nice! Then a skinwalker named Ben or Lucky. There are good monsters in the world Cass."

"You keep on calling me Cass, I thought you told me it was Castiel."

'It's a nickname,"

"That's nice..." said Castiel as a smile ran across his face... "Why am I here?"

__**The doors flung open, Sam walked in still holding Castiel's body, soon the angel was placed on the bed being rolled to the operation room where he was being checked on.  
** __**Sam sat in the waiting room, and like the room's name, he waited.**  
And waited and waited.  
He sat up when the doctor walked in, "Your friend seems to have had a large impact on his head, I'm afraid he might have amnesia." 

"You were injured, you hit your head on a rock and the doctor said you might have temporary amnesia, in which he was right."

"That's not good."

"Yeah...but once you do get your memory back, it'll be alright."

"Are you sure? What if I don't remember...?"

"Then we'll have to get someone to retrieve your memories..."

"Who would that be?"

"Rowena, she's a witch."

Castiel frowned, "What if she hurts me?"

Sam chuckled, responding "She won't she's our friend."

"A friend..that's good."

Sam reached his hand out to grasp Cass's, blue eyes met with sea-green ones.  
 Castiel smiled a bit, complimenting Sam's eyes in which Sam responded with ruffling Cass's hair and saying  _thanks_.  
  



End file.
